


how your body moves

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, episode coda, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: He’d gone there to have it out. To talk, to yell, to make Ben understand that it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, none of it mattered.Instead, Ben had looked at him that way, the way he used to, and Callum had been too stupid, too weak, to say no.So he hadn’t said anything at all.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	how your body moves

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, I had a lot of requests over at tumblr to write a continuation of the scene where Ben pulls Callum down onto the desk at the car lot. and I'll be the first to admit writing sex is just not my forte. buuut, I gave it a go. so, to all the anons to msged me, and everyone else, I hope you enjoy x

Callum nurses a bottle of beer that night, alone in his flat. He’s showered and changed and scrubbed the house clean from top to bottom - but it hasn’t worked. He can still feel the catch of Ben’s teeth in his neck. He can still smell him and taste him and remember the little huffing sounds he made into Callum’s ear, the heat of his breath.

It was stupid.  _ Callum _ was stupid. But he can’t make himself regret it. 

He’d gone there to have it out. To talk, to yell, to make Ben understand that it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, none of it mattered.

Instead, Ben had looked at him that way, the way he used to, and Callum had been too stupid,  _ too weak _ , to say no.

So he hadn’t said anything at all.

“This ain’t gonna work,” Ben had said, flat on his back on Jay’s desk and Callum trying to climb his way on top of him. Callum had known he was right, but he didn’t want to let go, or give Ben a chance to change his mind. 

“Up,” Callum told him, pawing at him, making quick work of Ben’s belt as soon as they were standing. Ben had said his name, maybe in protest, but Callum kissed him, to shut him up, and got to his knees.

He’d missed so much about Ben. Making him laugh, and hearing him argue, and holding him close at night as they swapped war stories (of sorts). But he’d also missed the base things, the animal things, like how he smelt when Callum buried his face in his stomach, and how he tasted when Callum took his cock in his mouth.

He also missed the sound of him calling out, the feel of him pulling at Callum’s hair. He’d been new to this when they first met - to sex, sure, at least a lot of it, but to men as well. To true intimacy and passion with someone who knew you so completely.

“Cal,” Ben had said hoarsely, Callum bobbing his head and working up a slick, fingers dug into Ben’s hips. Ben was flushed, bottom lip in his teeth, groaning out his nose as he held it in. “Stop, fuck, please.”

Callum pulled off to ask why, but Ben was hauling him onto his feet with a kiss, tasting himself on Callum’s mouth, his tongue. “Sofa. Sit.”

Callum backed himself onto it, watching Ben rifle through a drawer and find a condom and lube. If it were before Christmas, during the good days, Callum would have laughed about how unsurprising it was that Ben was prepared for sex at all times.

RIght then and there, with everything on a slippery slope, Callum could only watch, and wait, and want. He could only take it, as Ben got to him, and straddled him, kissing Callum with both hands on his face. It was hot and cramped and the whole room smelt like sex and sweat already and Callum was mostly in a daze - like he knew it was a dream and that it would all be over soon.

When Ben got his pants to his knees and begged Callum, “Would you…” Callum grabbed for the lube and warmed it in his fingers. He’d started with one, slow and teasing (but with the desperate groans Ben was making it was probably teasing them both); and by the time Callum had three fingers inside Ben they were both too worked up to wait.

Ben got a condom on Callum so quick he hardly noticed, lowering himself onto Callum’s dick, slow, slow, and torturous. When he’d bottomed out he’d just sat there, his face buried in Callum’s neck and the two of them trying to catch their breaths.

“You gotta,” Callum finally managed to say, broken, and Ben had leaned back and pushed up enough to fuck himself once on Callum’s cock, the pair of them calling out around the room. It was a lot. It was incredible. Callum sitting low in the sofa with his head back, moving his hips to meet Ben.

It felt like time slowed down, at first. Rolling and pushing, the warmth building like the tide, back and forth. It was welcome back, and sorry you left, and please stay with me and please go. It was a tight grasp at his throat, and his lungs, too much and not enough. It was everything, everything, everything, 

Until it was ending. 

The pressure started in his legs, and his spine, building in his balls, and soon they were just a mess of pumping and grunting and cursing until Callum let go, coming inside Ben and yet shouting for him, as if he were too far away. Ben finished himself off quickly after that, and then they just collapsed on the sofa together, sticky and wet and spent.

Callum remembers that he was shaking, Ben climbing off, getting rid of the condom and kissing Callum on the head. He’d been gentle, like he was taking care of him. Like he  _ wanted _ to.

“Wow,” Callum finally said, turning his head to meet Ben’s eyes, and.

It was like a snapshot. A moment. So much mess and yet still so beautiful.

Now, here, alone in his flat with a warm beer and red eyes - he wonders if that’s the problem. It was so good. Too good.

And Callum had never kept anything good in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
